Let me love you
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Après une rupture difficile , Dean déménage et décide de reprendre sa vie en main.. Tout va être bousculé lorsqu'il fait la connaissance Castiel son patron de 10 ans son ainé... Il va se faire engager en tant qu'assistant et craquer pour son patron.. Mais effrayé à l'idée d'encore souffrir il ne laissera pas Castiel approcher de si près..


_**Voici encore un fantasme , donné par mon amie Noémie :)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**_

 _ **HS: Je suis désolé pour ceux ou celles qui attendent leurs OS ou bien mes suites.. Sachez que je suis rentrée à la fac et que je rentre très tard j'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai un défaut c'est que je fais jamais d'avance :(.. Donc vous les aurez promis mais je sais pas encore quand :)**_

 _ **Attention M dans la fin de cet os , bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Dean était fort nerveux. Il triturait ses doigts depuis plusieurs minutes , il sortit un peu sa chemise de son pantalon ayant l'impression qu'elle le boudinait.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remit nerveusement quelques mèches. Il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon de costume et prit une grande inspiration , il dénoua un peu sa cravate se sentant étouffé.

La voix de Raphael trottait dans sa tête , cette petite voix qu'il ne lui quittait plus l'esprit depuis un mois. Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté il était encore plus tourmenté par lui qu'auparavant.

Dean était âgé de 24 et il essayait de refaire sa vie depuis quelques semaines. Il sortait d'une relation très compliquée et il avait déménagé avec que dalle dans les poches, son petit ami possédait tous leurs biens.

Il été retourné dans sa ville natale et vivait pour l'instant chez son oncle. Il n'avait pas d'argents , pas de toit , il avait tout perdu. Bobby l'avait tout de suite recueilli sur le pas de la porte , trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait seulement un sac avec quelques vêtements et deux trois dollars.

Dean avait rencontré Raphael , il y a deux ans. Le métisse était de 10 ans son aîné , Dean qui ne s'assumait pas encore gay avait tout de suite craqué pour l'avocat. Raphael quant à lui se montrait clairement gay et le faisait savoir. C'était lui qui était venu l'accoster dans ce bar.

Dean se voilait la face depuis des années multipliant les conquêtes pour ne pas décevoir son père. C'est Raphael qui avait tout bousculé , il l'avait invité a dîner. Il l'avait dragué et montré son intérêt pour lui. Dean avait craqué et c'était laissé entraîné par cette attirance.

Raphael était parfais en tout point , du moins jusqu'à ce que Dean lâche tout pour lui. Ils avaient tous les deux emménagés à Chicago pour sa carrière , Dean devant se résoudre à être serveur.

Son ex petit ami contrôlait tout dans leur vies , ne laissant Dean ne décider de rien. Mais le jeune homme ne rétorquait pas , trop aveuglé pour son amour pour cet homme.

Le métisse se sentait supérieur à lui et ne cessait sans arrêt de lui rappeler. Entre rabaissement moraux et même sexuel , Dean se sentait misérable mais il l'aimait donc il restait.

Et puis son amant avait raison , il n'avait pas de diplôme il n'était rien à coté de lui. Comme disait Raphael , Dean ne le méritait pas , il n'était qu'une petit gay avec le feu au cul..Qui avait passé sa vie à baiser des pétasses pour finir pas être l'une d'entre elles...Et Dean subissait sans rien dire.

Jusqu'au jour ou il tomba sur Raphael et un jeune blond dans le lit conjugal. Dean était resté figé quelques instants et avait senti son coeur se briser en voyant le sourire narquois du métisse. Il avait rapidement pris des affaires et les avait fourré dans son sac. Il était sorti de l'appartement , pleurant à chaude larmes.

Il avait trouvé un bus jusqu'à Lawrence et avait usé tout son fric dans le trajet jusque chez Bobby.

Au bout d'un mois Bobby lui avait dégoté un entretien. Son oncle connaissait le patron personnellement. L'agence Novak était l'une des plus réputés dans la région , si pas du pays.

L'agence de pub était l'une de ses seules chances de se trouver un job convenable et surtout bien payé. Il devait obtenir ce travail d'assistant pour s'acheter un appartement et surtout remboursé Bobby pour ses dépenses à son égard.

Il était motivé à avoir ce job et il espérait bien avoir la place. Mais il était nerveux et les nombreuses maltraitance mentale de Raphael restait ancrée dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et surement pas en ses capacités.

Et ce défaut jouait énormément dans la balance , il allait devoir convaincre un patron alors qu'il n'était pas convaincu lui même de ses compétences. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées noires.

Il devait rester concentré et surtout ne pas penser à son ex sinon tout serait perdu d'avance. Il pouvait le faire! Il sursauta lorsqu'on l'appela , il releva le regard et vit une petite rousse lui faire face.

\- Monsieur Winchester , Monsieur Novak va vous recevoir..

Il hocha de la tête et ravala sa salive. Il se leva de sa chaise et prit son sac a bandoulière. La jeune femme le guida de sa main et il lui sourit alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Il avança doucement dans le bureau , ses pas étaient lourds et hésitants. Il essaya de se reprendre sachant très bien que cela pouvait être négatif du point de vue du patron. Il devait se montrer confiant et déterminé.

Il accéléra inutilement la marche et se retrouva devant le bureau. Le patron ne releva pas le regard et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de main. Dean s'exécuta et fixa la tête du Novak.

Il avait les cheveux en bataille , c'est le truc qui le marquait le plus. Il portait aussi un costume assez cher et une cravate bleue qu'il avait dénoué fortement.

\- Monsieur Winchester Bobby m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.. dit-il d'une voix grave.

Dean frissonna au son de sa voix et son coeur s'arrêta quelques minutes quand le Novak releva la tête et le jaugea de ses yeux. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu céruléen et des lèvres à se damner.

Dean reprit pieds dans la réalité en voyant son vis a vis froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- En bien j'espère..

\- Bien évidemment sinon vous ne seriez pas là..

\- Bien sur excusez moi..

Dean vit le publicitaire pencher la tête sur le coté en signe d'interrogation.

\- Pourquoi vous excusez vous?

\- Ma... Ma réflexion était stupide et je m'en excuse..

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser Monsieur Winchester.. Il n'y a pas de mal. rassura Castiel.

Dean opina lentement de la tête.

\- Bien , Bobby m'a dit que vous êtes assez multi-tâches suite à de nombreux métiers..

\- Euh.. Je..J'ai travaillé dans un fast food , dans un café, dans un magasin de vêtements , dans un hospice..

\- Pourquoi avoir changé autant de fois?

\- Je n'ai pas fini mes études.. Et j'ai eu besoin d'un travail

\- Pour quelles raisons?

\- Pour payer les études de mon frère Monsieur..

\- Votre frère? Pourquoi est ce vous qui avez du payer?

\- Euh.. Je.. Nos parents sont morts , mon père il y a plusieurs années.. Et mon frère voulait devenir avocat alors..

\- C'est tout en votre honneur..

\- J'ai jamais été fait pour les études alors..

Il aurait pu se frapper après cette phrase. Il venait sans doute de tout foutre en l'air avec cette simple phrase.

\- Bien Dean.. J'ai lu attentivement votre CV et je dois dire que malgré que vous n'ayez pas d'expériences dans l'assistance , j'ai envie de vous laissez une chance.. Bobby m'a expliqué vos problèmes et je veux vous aider..

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait embauché , lui qui n'y connaissait rien.

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi dire monsieur.. Je vous remercie infiniment.

Il se leva dès que Castiel fit de même. Il lui prit la main et la serra , il voulut la lâcher sachant très bien qu'il avait l'air ridicule. Mais son nouveau patron la serra à son tour et l'entoura de ses deux mains.

\- Merci à vous Dean.. On se retrouve demain à 8h tapante et appelez moi Castiel comme tous le monde ici...lui sourit-il

Dean hocha de la tête mécaniquement , le regard perdu sur ses lèvres haussé en un sourire. Dean lui sourit doucement , ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Ils restèrent de longues minutes perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre avant que Dean fuit son regard.

Il reprit sa veste et salua inutilement son patron avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il eut un soubresaut en voyant que le publicitaire était sur le pas de la porte tenant la clinche d'une main.

Dean s'éclipsa vers l'ascenseur , les yeux rivés dans celui du brun.

.

Dean se leva trop tôt , ayant peur d'arriver en retard. Il prit une douche rapide , s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il déjeuna en regardant la télévision et se brûla avec son café.

Il pesta entre ses dents et dut changer sa chemise. Il paniqua en voyant l'heure défiler , il finit par prendre son trousseau de clés et sortir de son appartement.

Il rejoignit sa voiture , sa merveilleuse Impala qu'il avait enfin réussi à restaurer , grâce à Bobby encore. Il enclencha sa musique pour se déstresser un peu , il était encore une fois fort nerveux.

Il n'avait pas envie de tout foutre en l'air il voulait rendre fier son oncle et son petit frère. Il ne voulait plus les décevoir , il allait reprendre du poil de la bête.

Il arriva assez rapidement a son bureau , il y avait eu peu d'embouteillages. Il entra dans le parking et il sourit comme un idiot en voyant une petite pancarte avec son nom devant un emplacement.

Il s'y gara tout heureux d'avoir cette place non loin des bureaux. Il prit sa sacoche et enfila rapidement sa veste de costume. Il renoua un peu sa cravate avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Il courut pour rejoindre l'ascenseur et fut tout serré entre les nombreuses personnes présentes dans la cabine. Il fut soulagé de voir que la plupart descendait un étage en dessous. Ils se retrouvèrent à 5.

Il arriva au quatrième étage. Il regarda un peu tout autour de lui , perdu. Il ne savait pas ou il devait aller , ou se trouvait son bureau. Il sursauta lorsqu'il l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Winchester , c'est bien?

\- Euh oui c'est moi..

\- Suivez moi Monsieur Winchester..

Il la suivit docilement et elle l'emmena un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il se retrouva devant le bureau de son patron , elle lui sourit en lui montrant un bureau assez imposant dans le couloir.

C'est alors qu'il vit une petite pancartes sur le fameux bureau. "Dean Winchester , assistant de Castiel Novak" , il prit la petite plaque dans ses mains avec une certaine fierté.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous installer.. Sachez que Monsieur Novak est déjà là et qu'il viendra sans doute vers vous... Alors vous êtes en charge du téléphone.. L'agenda est a votre disposition pour noter ses rendez vous.

Dean hocha la tête , décrocher au téléphone toute la journée...

\- Il recevra sans doute des appels personnels mais le seul à qu'il veut bien répondre c'est son frère Gabriel d'accord?

\- Oui d'accord..

\- Bien je vous ai dit le principal mais sachez qu'il vous donnera d'autres taches..

\- C'est noté!

La blonde hocha de la tête avant de s'éclipser. Dean enleva sa veste et prit place sur la chaise de bureau. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien faire avant de finalement ouvrir l'agenda. Il le feuilleta un peu avant de le refermer lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Il vit une petite lumière rouge s'allumer et à coté inscrit " client". Il décrocha rapidement le combiné.

\- Hello? Euh... Bureau de Monsieur Novak j'écoute..

C'est un homme qu'il lui répondit , il commença à se présenter et à demander un rendez vous pour le vendredi. Dean opina du chef tout prenant un bic pour écrire le rendez vous. Il pesta entre sa barbe en essayant trois bics qui ne marchaient plus. L'homme finit par raccrocher et l'assistant trouva enfin un bic qui fonctionnait.

Les appels défilèrent et il eut rarement un moment de libre pour souffler. Une heure et demie passa et son patron n'était toujours pas sorti de son bureau.

Le blond guettait les allées et venues dans le bureau mais aucune trace du Novak. Dean se surprit à penser qu'il voulait le voir , il attendait que son patron sorte de son bureau pour venir le saluer.

Le publicitaire sortit quand il s'y attendit le moins , il était au téléphone avec une cliente lorsqu'il vite la porte s'ouvrir laissant passer son boss. Dean sentit son coeur s'arrêter en voyant le brun.

Il portait une chemise bleue détachée au dessus et un pantalon noir. Il avait les cheveux toujours autant décoiffés et une petite barbe recouvrait son visage. Dean se mordit les lèvres avant de détourner le regard se concentrant sur l'appel.

Il nota soigneusement le nom de la jeune femme en imprimé et raccrocha dans un sourire. Il était plus à l'aise déjà et les clients étaient assez sympas. Il tapota le stylo contre le bureau.

\- Hello Dean..

Il frissonna en relevant le regard. Son patron lui faisait face lui souriant de toute ses dents , le coeur de Dean se mit à battre plus vite.

\- Bonjour Mons.. Castiel.

\- Alors tout se passe bien?

\- Oui parfaitement , j'ai noté vos rendez vous..

Il lui tendit l'agenda et leurs mains se touchèrent. Dean se perdit dans son regard encore une fois , le bleu se mélangeant au vert. Il sourit nerveusement et se détesta de rougir , il retira sa main.

\- Merci Dean.. J'ai une réunion après le temps de midi , avez vous déjà fait une prise de notes?

\- Euh oui j'en ai déjà fait..

\- D'accord je vous demanderais d'en faire une lors de la réunion

\- D'accord..

\- Bien , alors on se retrouve à 14h dans la salle.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel lui sourit avant de partir dans le couloir. Dean le regarda partir et son regard dériva sans le vouloir sur ses fesses. Il se mordilla les lèvres avant de secouer la tête , il ne pouvait pas.

Mais il savait qu'il allait guetter sa montre jusqu'à 14H.

L'heure du temps de midi arriva pour le plus grand soulagement du nouvel assistant , il mourrait de faim et il ne dirait pas non à un bon hamburger. Il enfila sa veste et courut vers l'ascenseur.

\- Hey tu es le petit nouveau ? lui demanda un rousse.

\- Oui je suis le nouvel assistante.

\- Enchanté , moi c'est Charlie. dit-elle en tendant sa main.

\- Dean.. répondit-il en prenant sa main.

\- Tu as quelqu'un pour manger a midi?

\- Non je connais personne.. répondit-il ennuyé.

\- Ca te dirais qu'on mange ensemble? Je connais un super resto ou il font des hamburgers délicieux.

\- Tu as utilisé un super bon argument je te suis.. rit-il.

\- Ma mère me disait toujours qu'on pouvait attirer un homme grâce à la nourriture..

Oh non elle ne croyait quand même pas qu'il la draguait. Bon elle était mignonne et s'il aurait été hétéro il aurait pu la draguer mais..

Charlie dut voir sa tête car elle rajouta.

\- Heureusement ca marche aussi avec les petite amie Dorothy je l'ai attirée grâce à mon steak frite..

Dean rit aux éclat soulagé. Il fut surpris lorsque la rousse le prit par le bras et les fit sortir. Charlie l'emmena au fameux restaurant et elle eut tout a fait raison il dévora son hamburger d'une traite.

Ils partagèrent ensuite une tarte aux pommes. Le temps de midi passa assez rapidement et Dean dut rentrer pour sa réunion. Il salua Charlie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autre sens.

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de son patron et se mit à la recherche de la salle de réunion. Il sourit en voyant une pancarte sur le mur. Il marcha jusque là et toqua en arrivant devant la porte.

Il entendit Castiel lui autoriser d'entrer , il ouvrit la porte et le trouva déjà bien entouré. Son patron lui sourit alors qu'il était toujours sur le pas de la porte. Il entra fébrilement, les regards rivés sur lui.

Il ferma la porte avant de passer derrière Castiel et de s'asseoir à sa gauche. Il regarda le bloc note installé sur la table à coté d'un bic. Il se racla la gorge alors que le publicitaire parlait avec le jeune homme.

Dean releva le regard et vit un homme âgé accompagné d'un homme beaucoup plus jeune. Son regard s'attarda sur le jeune blond qui souriait grandement à sentit une pointe de jalousie lui traverser la tête et lui serrer le coeur.

Tout son visage se crispa alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son patron. Il eut un sursaut en voyant que ce dernier avait le regard rivé sur lui. Castiel lui sourit avant de lancer.

\- Bon on va commencer..

Dean hocha la tête comme un idiot alors que Castiel commençait son monologue. Dean se mit à prendre note il écrivit les choses qui lui semblaient importantes. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant l'affiche proposé par un collègue franchement elle ne lui donnait pas envie.

Il fut surpris en entendant Castiel dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu ne trouves pas Dean?

\- Pardon?

\- Tu ne trouves pas quelque chose?

\- Euh.. Je sais pas..

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté en signe d'incompréhension. Il regarda de nouveau l'affiche fièrement montré par un assistant.

\- Je...Je trouve que la couleur est pas assez flash elle est plutôt terne on la voit pas trop..Et le slogan est pas assez accrocheur..dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je partage aussi cet avis.. rassura Castiel.

Il fut étonné de voir tous les membres de la pièce hocher la tête. Dean sourit plutôt fier de lui puis reprit sa prise de note. Le reste de la réunion se passa tranquillement. Les clients partirent avant de serrer la main de Castiel.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre en voyant le blond serrer longuement la main de Castiel. Son patron lui sourit gentiment avant de lâcher l'étreinte au plus grand soulagement de Dean. Il secoua la tête , se sentant ridicule. Pourquoi était-il énervé par cet échange c'était complètement débile...

Tous le monde quitta la pièce , le laissant lui et Castiel dans la salle de réunion. Il tendit ses notes à son patron et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Castiel le retint.

\- Bon boulot Dean on se voit demain..

Son visage était à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas , Dean baissa les yeux et fixa ses lèvres. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant sa bouche. Il frissonna en croisant le regard devenu foncé de son patron.

Son coeur se serra alors qu'il s'éloignait de son patron. Il en avait tellement envie mais son corps le refusait. Il ne put regarder Castiel dans les yeux en quittant la pièce.

\- Oui a demain..

...

Deux semaines passa depuis cet épisode dans la salle de réunion. Dean avait essayé de faire semblant de rien mais il avait vraiment du mal surtout que les échanges entre lui et Castiel était toujours aussi tendu.

Ils pouvaient se fixer pendant de longues minutes , rendant les gens aux alentours plus que gêné. Dean était totalement perdu , il savait que Castiel lui plaisait. Meme plus que cela , il le désirait énormément. Il savait que c'était réciproque vu les nombreux regards de Castiel sur lui mais il ne pouvait pas succomber.

Il était complètement effrayé par ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était là et pourtant il ressentait déjà tellement pleins de choses pour son patron. Il ne pouvait pas , il ne devait pas..

Il ne devait pas reproduire le même schéma qu'avec Raphael et tout se passait comme avec son ex. Il craquait pour une homme de 10 ans son ainé... Il avait vraiment l'impression que Castiel n'était pas comme l'avocat mais comment en avoir le coeur net sans souffrir? C'était impossible!

Il ne pouvait pas prendre son risque , car cette fois-ci il n'était pas sur de se relever. Il perdrait son travail , il n'aurait plus de revenus et se retrouverait comme il y a quelques mois sans maison. Il devrait alors retourner chez Bobby.. Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'en n'avait pas le droit!

Il répondit à un énième appel , l'esprit embrouillé. Il raccrocha après avoir noté le numéro et souffla lorsque son téléphone sonna encore. Il décrocha sans faire attention au numéro , il faillit faire tomber le combiné en entendant la voix grave de Castiel de l'autre coté.

\- Dean.. Tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait?

\- J'ai.. J'ai encore des appels à prendre..

\- S'il te plait je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps.

Dean hocha la tête inutilement .

\- D'accord, j'arrive..

Il raccrocha avant de se lever doucement. Il fixa la porte tout en se rhabillant nerveusement , il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de faire une enjambée pour atteindre la porte.

Il toqua avant d'entrer dans le bureau , le regard bas. Il entendit Castiel se lever de sa chaise et la pointe de ses chaussures apparut dans son champs de vision.

\- Dean , je.. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.. confia-t-il.

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? demanda-t-il fébrilement.

\- Je...Ne t'inquiète pas cela n'a rien à voir avec ton travail. Excuse moi pour ma maladresse mais je n'ai jamais eu à gérer cela..

\- De quoi? questionna-t-il en relevant le regard.

Il vit le regard perdu et confus de son patron , le même que le sien.

\- Je n'ai jamais du gérer ce genre de situation et je suis perdu...

\- Castiel je...

\- Tu me plais! dit-il rapidement. Désolé d'être si brusque mais je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement. J'ai jamais ressenti cela avant Dean c'est la première fois.

C'était comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules. Dean sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant le sourire joyeux de Castiel. Des papillons avaient pris leur envol avec sa révélation qui n'en n'était plus vraiment une , mais son corps s'était renfermé ensuite.

\- Je sais bien que tu es mon assistant.. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler cette attirance.. Tu me rends fou , je me sens tellement con quand tu es à coté de moi , je ne sais plus quoi faire et je me mets à bégayer comme un ado.. ricana-t-il.

Dean le regardait droit dans les yeux silencieux. Son coeur battait à la chamade alors que son corps restait figé. Il était tellement heureux de savoir que Castiel partageait ce sentiment.

\- Je veux pas t'effrayer mais j'ai tellement envie de t'inviter à dîner.. Je veux faire pleins de trucs avec toi , j'ai.. Ca m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps mais je...

Il s'était approché de lui , le regard brillant. Il lui prit la main et caressa sa paume de son pouce. Dean baissa le regard et suivit la mouvement. Castiel était tellement rassurant , il aurait voulu y croire..

Il leva la tête et sentit son souffle s'accélérer en voyant le visage de Castiel très proche du sien. Le brun posa sa main sur sa joue tout en se penchant doucement vers Dean. Le blond ferma les yeux quelque instants avant de les rouvrir douloureusement.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de Castiel.

\- Je...Je peux pas.. dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui et relâcha sa joue comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Quoi?...Tu...

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu as.. Tu as quelqu'un? paniqua-t-il.

\- Non.. J'ai personne c'est..

Dean se sentit tellement coupable en voyant le regard triste et déçu de Castiel , il le faisait souffrir. Castiel s'éloigna encore plus de lui , un vide se forma dans son ventre.

\- Je...Je te plais pas?

\- Non c'est.. C'est pas ça.. Tu.. Vous êtes parfait mais je..

\- Dis moi Dean.. Est ce que..

\- Je sors d'une relation compliquée avec.. Un homme plus âgé que moi je..

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

\- Je...J'ai pas très envie d'en parler mais.. Je peux pas je suis désolé..

\- Je n'ai aucune chance alors? demanda-t-il tristement.

\- Je sais pas..

\- Laisse moi essayer Dean.. S'il te plait.

Dean secoua la tête difficilement.

\- Je dois y aller.. J'ai encore du travail.

Dean sortit du bureau. Il partit en direction des toilettes et se mouilla le visage. Il voulait tellement courir dans son bureau et lui dire qu'il était d'accord qu'il voulait essayer...Mais il ne fit rien et rejoignit simplement son bureau.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre tous le weekend end , se faisant livrer. Il vit le samedi et le dimanche défiler à une vitesse folle. Il arriva le lundi au travail , il n'était pas très motivé , il traîna son coeur jusqu'au bureau. Il croisa Charlie qu'il salua d'un geste de main.

Il monta jusqu'à son étage et marcha dans le couloir avec des pieds de plombs. Il avait failli ne pas venir et c'était sous l'insistance de Bobby qu'il s'était finalement décidé à venir travailler.

Il s'arrêta face à son bureau. Une boite de chocolat ainsi qu'un café fumant traînait à coté de son téléphone. Il fit le tour de son bureau et laissa tomber son sac à bandoulière. Il ouvrit la boite et vit une petit mot soigneusement plié à l'intérieur.

 _" Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier... J'espère juste que tu ne démissionneras pas à cause de cette malencontreuse conversation..J'espère que cette boite de chocolats et ce café aiderons à ce que tu me pardonnes..Bien à toi Castiel Novak."_

Dean se laissa tomber sur sa chaise le mot ancré dans sa main. Castiel s'excusait pour sa révélation , son coeur se serra si fort que sa main se tordit sur sa poitrine. Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna , il souffla tout en décrochant.

Dès qu'il eut raccroché il se leva pour faire le tour de son bureau. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son patron. Alors qu'il allait toquer , son poing s'arrêta en mouvement le téléphone sonna encore une fois.

Il décrocha tout en ne lâchant pas la porte du regard , comme un but à atteindre. La porte s'ouvrit en plein milieu de son appel , laissant passé le blond de l'autre fois. Ce type qui avait fait les yeux doux à Castiel pendant toute la réunion.

Il sortit du bureau de son patron , le sourire aux lèvres. Le connard lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir vers l'ascenseur. Dean crut qu'il avait lâché le combiné mais la voix mécontente à l'autre bout du fil le rappela à l'ordre.

Il raccrocha 'est ce ce type venait faire dans le bureau de Castiel ? Il rumina toute la journée surtout qu'il ne vit pas Castiel ce jour là...

..

Une semaine passa et rien n'avait changé. Dean ne croisait pratiquement plus Castiel dans les couloirs et quand cela arrivait , son patron le saluait professionnellement. Dean se sentait misérable , il n'avait plus aucun échange entre eux deux à part ceux nécessaires pour le travail.

Il en avait parlé longuement à Charlie et son amie l'avait traité de crétin des Alpes. Il était en train de regretter amèrement sa décision et il voulait que tout redevienne comme à ses débuts dans la boite.

Il venait tous les jours au travail avec les nerfs à vif , il était triste et n'arrivait plus vraiment à sourire. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise , il encercla son visage de ses mains sentant déjà une migraine lui vriller la tête.

Il grogna de mécontentement en entendant le téléphone , des jours comme aujourd'hui il détestait son travail. Il ouvre paresseusement son carnet de rendez vous et prend son bic avant de décrocher.

Son coeur s'arrête en entendant la voix guillerette du blond.

\- Bonjour Dean.. Je suis Mark Mins..

\- Je sais qui vous êtes..

\- Oui nous nous sommes déjà vu.. rit-il. Pouvez vous me passer Castiel?

Son coeur se serre , sa respiration se coupe.

\- Il n'est pas là.. Je peux peut être laisser un message..arrive-t-il à articuler.

\- Oh c'est bizarre , il m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour que je lui sonne.. Il a du oublier, cela lui arriver souvent un jour il oubliera sa tête ! rit-il. Dites lui que c'est toujours bon pour moi pour tout à l'heure on se rejoint au Woody's..

Dean avale difficilement sa salive.

\- D'accord..Je lui ferais le message.

\- Merci! Bonne journée.

\- Egalement.

Quand il repose le combiné , il se sent terriblement mal. Castiel a un rendez vous avec ce client et vu le ton de sa voix c'est pas un rendez vous pro. Il se sent tellement con mais aussi soulagé , ce poids qui ne quittait plus sa poitrine desserre son étau. Et lui qui s'en voulait tout compte fait , il a bien fait! Le brun l'a vite oublié avec ce type..

Bien décidé à lui faire passer son message , il se lève de sa chaise et rejoint la porte. Il toque et rentre , il trouve son patron en plein travail. Castiel relève la tête dès qu'il rentre. Il ne dit rien et pose simplement le post-it sur son bureau.

\- Dean.. Attends.

Il se déteste de se retourner mais il ne peut pas ne pas écouter ce ton suppliant.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois..

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlés Castiel.. dit-il d'un ton dur.

\- Mark est un ami de longue date.. Il n'y a rien entre nous..

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de préciser , cela ne me regarde pas..

Castiel fait le tour de son bureau et veut le rejoindre mais ne fait rien.

\- Je dois te le dire parce que...je

\- Bien vous me l'avez dit même si cela ne me concerne pas..

\- Bien sur que si cela te concerne et tu sais très bien pourquoi! dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- Vous avez une vie et j'ai la mienne..

\- Arrête de me vouvoyez.. Arrête de mettre de la distance entre nous.

Castiel décide finalement de s'approcher. Dean perd de sa superbe , il n'arrive plus à se montrer aussi confiant que lorsqu'il est rentré. Son regard bleu qui le jauge , qui se perd dans le sien qu'est ce que cela lui a manqué..

\- Je peux pas Castiel..

\- Je le sais! Et je m'en veux parce que je sais que tu as peur tu te méfies et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me laisses t'approcher. Dis moi ce que je dois faire Dean? Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ton ex mais je.. Je suis pas lui d'accord , je sais que tu pourrais en douter mais je suis sincère avec toi..

\- Je..

\- Si je ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ou que.. que tu ne veux pas d'une relation entre nous dis le moi et j'accepterais ta décision.. Mais si tu le veux laisse moi essayer de te convaincre..

\- Il..Il y a trop en jeu.. Je peux pas..dit Dean d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Dean et si cela se passerait mal entre nous , je ne te virerais pas.. Je changerais de boite j'en ai d'autres dans la région tu n'auras pas de problèmes..

Au fur et a mesure de cette conversation , il s'était rapproché. Il n'avait aucune notion de l'espace personnel , Dean recula légèrement vers la porte et Castiel suivit le mouvement.

On aurait dit que Castiel voulait l'apprivoiser. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et Dean ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à ce contact si doux. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque Castiel lui caressa la pommette de son pouce.

\- Dean il faut que tu me crois , s'il te plait.

Dean vit toute la sincérité du monde dans le regard de son patron. Il voulut parler mais referma la bouche lentement , comme à court de mots.

\- Si tu me dis non , je te laisserais tranquille je te le promets..dit-il difficilement.

Dean voyait qu'il disait la vérité , il le laisserait tranquille mais il serait triste. Le blond la voyait cette tristesse , ce doute qui ne quittait pas son regard.

\- Embrasse moi.. murmura-t-il.

Castiel sourit nerveusement avant se pencher doucement pour joindre leurs lèvres. Dean sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsque ses lèvres mouvèrent contre les siennes. Des fourmis perlèrent son ventre , sa respiration devint haletante , ses mains moites se posèrent sur sa nuque.

L'autre main de Castiel se posa sur sa hanche et le rapprocha doucement de lui. Dean se laissa faire et se retrouva collé contre Castiel. Le publicitaire faufila sa langue entre ses dents et Dean lui accorda le passage.

Leurs langues se joignirent amoureusement et le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais autant ressenti en un baiser même avec Raphael. Il gémit lorsque Castiel remonta doucement sa main pour la poser sur sa chute de reins.

Leurs bouches ne lâchèrent plus , elles étaient comme soudées. Mais le souffle finit par manquer et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre , le souffle court.

\- Le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.. sourit Castiel en caressant sa lèvre du pouce.

Dean rougit doucement face à cette remarque.

\- J'espère que c'est partagé sinon j'aurais l'air bête.. plaisanta-t-il.

\- As tu trouvé que je me plaignais?

\- Non mais on ne sait jamais..

Dean ricana avant de serrer ses bras et de se serrer contre lui. Il souffla de contentement lorsque Castiel l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Il faufila sa tête au creux de son cou et sourit en sentant Castiel lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

\- Viens chez moi.. murmura Castiel à son oreille.

Dean s'éloigna apeuré malgré lui.

\- Pour dormir rien de plus.. Je veux juste t'avoir dans mes bras..confia-t-il. Tu peux refuser bien sur..

\- Je...J'ai..

Castiel l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- D'accord ne t'inquiète pas! C'est juste que je suis tellement content , on dormira ensemble quand tu seras prêt...Bon c'est pas j'ai pas envie que tu quittes cette pièce mais tu as du travail assistant..

Dean rit à cette réplique. Le patron l'embrassa tendrement avant que Dean sorte de la pièce , plus heureux que jamais.

La journée défile à une vitesse folle en tout cas plus vite que les jours précédents. Dean guetta l'heure sur son ordi durant toute la journée et quand il arriva à la fin de la journée il ne sut pas quoi faire. Devait-il l'attendre ou bien partir?

Il choisit finalement la première option ne se voyant pas partir sans lui dire aurevoir. Il attendit donc que son patron/petit-ami sorte de son bureau. Il vit les lumières s'éteindre petit à petit et finalement la porte s'ouvra laissant passer Castiel.

Il sourit en voyant l'assistant appuyé contre le meuble. Dean lui sourit timidement alors que Castiel lui tendait la main , Dean hésita seulement quelques secondes avant de finalement lui prendre la main et se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement durant le trajet jusqu'au rez de chaussé. Castiel le tira doucement par la main pour sortir de la cabine. Ils sortirent toujours main dans la main et Castiel l'accompagna jusqu'à l'Impala.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement mais surtout langoureusement. Ils peinèrent à se séparer mais Castiel finit par s'éloigner et se diriger vers sa voiture.

..

Un mois passa et leur relation était au beau fixe. Dean était pleinement heureux , tout se passait à merveille. Les deux amoureux se voyaient avant le travail prenant le déjeuner ensemble et parfois dînaient ensemble mais cela était plus rare , Castiel avait souvent des rendez vous pro.

Charlie était l'une des seules au courant de leurs relations. Dean lui confiait tout ses doutes et son amie le rassurait toujours. Il lui avait longuement parlé de son intention de finalement aller dormir chez lui pour leur "un mois de relation". La rousse avait été très enthousiaste et l'avait encouragé.

Dean était motivé par cette décision il allait prendre une initiative , même deux en comptant ce qu'il comptait faire quand il serait chez Castiel. Son petit ami était très patiente et ne le forçait à rien , le blond savait très bien qu'il ne lui proposerait jamais.

Il allait prendre les devants et il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas. Ils se désiraient tous les deux et Castiel avait assez prouvé de sa sincérité , Dean ne pensait pas simplement aux petits mots posés sur son bureau ou bien toutes les attentions de son petit ami. Ce soir il allait aller dormir chez lui.

Il avait stressé toute la journée surtout qu'il n'avait plus vu son homme depuis le matin au dîner. Il le savait maintenant dans son bureau depuis une heure et il guettait l'heure du départ. Quand 19h sonna il sut que son petit ami allait sortir , c'est ce qu'il fit 5 minutes plus tard.

Il refit le même manège depuis un mois il lui prit la main et ne la lâcha pas jusque sa voiture. Sauf qu'au lieu de lui lâcher la main pour se mettre au volant , Dean tira sur sa main et l'embarqua dans un autre baiser.

Il essaya de montrer à travers son baiser ses intentions mais son patron finit par s'éloigner le souffle saccadé.

\- Dean... Arrête sinon je ne te laisserais pas partir.. sourit-il gêné.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes ce soir.. Pas sans moi..

Castiel fronça les sourcils , ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

\- Je veux rentrer avec toi..

\- Tu.. Tu es sur?

\- Plus que sur!

\- Euh... je.. D'accord ! Tu me suis avec ta voiture alors?

Dean hocha de la tête. Il se mit au volant rapidement , se réjouissant d'arriver chez Castiel. Il suivit son petit ami jusque chez lui et se dépêcha de sortir de l'habitacle. Il courut jusque lui et l'embrassa.

\- Dis donc tu es pressé...fit remarquer Castiel.

\- J'ai envie de découvrir ton appartement.

\- Allons-y alors!

Il lui prit la main et le fit rentrer. Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence , Dean commençait à devenir légèrement nerveux. Ils avaient les mains moites et la respiration qui s'accélérait , il essaya de se calmer et surtout ressuya sa main tout trempée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bon étage pour le plus grand soulagement de l'assistant. Castiel sortit sa clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte , laissant passer son amoureux. Dean fit les gros yeux en voyant l'appartement.

Il était très spacieux et lumineux , cet appartement qui était en fait un loft était très ouvert à part un petit muret d'ou il pouvait voir la chambre. On aurait dit une copie conforme de l'appartement de Brian Kinney dans Queer as folk.

\- Bon comme tu vois j'ai pas vraiment à te faire la visite..rit-il.

Il lui désigna néanmoins les parties de l'appartement. Dean profita du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour déboutonner sa chemise , la cravate était dans la salon depuis au moins 5 minutes.

Ils montèrent les deux marches menant à la chambre et Dean ouvrit sa chemise. Il l'enlevait alors que Castiel se retournait , il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase.

\- Dean..

Dean lui sourit timidement avant de déboucler sa ceinture et de descendre doucement son pantalon. Il se retrouva en boxer devant son futur amant et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru il ne ressentit aucune gêne.

Le regard brûlant de Castiel sur lui l'excita au plus grand point , il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la bouche délicatement. Castiel sembla se réveiller et répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

Dean l'embrassa langoureusement tout en déboutonnant sa chemise , il avait douté sur le chemin mais la tout s'était envolé. Il avait envie de lui maintenant et ici. Il enleva rapidement sa chemise et l'embrassa longuement.

Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en boxers. Dean gémit en sentant l'érection du brun frotter la sienne. Castiel s'éloigna de sa bouche , le front contre le sien.

\- Dean es tu sur? Je...Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit je ..

Dean posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

\- On a assez attendu.. J'en ai envie et toi aussi.. Prouve moi tes sentiments ce soir..

\- Je.. Je suis amoureux de toi Dean..

\- Moi aussi Cas.. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir..

Il prit sa main et se laissa tomber sur le lit , il tira Castiel à lui. Ils grognèrent lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent encore une fois. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et Dean gémit lorsque Castiel descendit dans son cou.

Il commença un cheminement de baiser et descendit sur ses tétons. Il les prit en bouche et les mordilla , Dean se cambra et gémit. Castiel continua son ascension et embrassa chaque lambeau de peau.

L'assistant gémit d'impatience en voyant Castiel se rapprocher de son érection , il déposa un baiser en dessous de son nombril. Il libéra ensuite son érection et Dean se sentit libéré.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Castiel le prenne en bouche alors quand ce dernier prit son sexe entre ses lèvres il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en gémissant. Il réussit à relever la tête et posa sa main sur ses cheveux en le voyant le sucer amoureusement.

Castiel ne le quittait pas des yeux et Dean eut un soubresaut en voyant que Castiel se donnait plaisir et lui donnait une fellation.

\- Han.. Cas..

Dean gémit lorsqu'il sentit que Castiel avait lubrifié , il ne savait comment , un de ses doigts et le faisait pénétrer en lui. Il se cambra en sentant sa présence , il crut jouir lorsque deux autres doigts se rejoignirent le premier.

Il frôla sa prostate faisant crier le jeune homme. Il était tellement excité qu'il aurait pu venir comme cela. Il posa sa main sur sa tête le faisant s'arrêter.

\- Cas.. Arrête.. Je veux venir quand tu seras en moi..

Castiel s'exécuta et se mit à son niveau. Ils s'embrassèrent et Dean gémit en se goûtant dans sa bouche. Castiel prit un préservatif et l'enfila rapidement , il mit une énorme couche de lubrifiant puis plaça les jambes de Dean dans son dos.

Dean l'enserra de suite alors que Castiel se plaçait à son entrée. Il entra doucement en lui et finit par y être jusqu'à la garde. Ils gémirent d'unisson lorsque Castiel fut entièrement en lui.

Il commença a bouger doucement , la douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir. Castiel finit par accélérer ses mouvements de bassins et quand il buta sur la prostate , il ne la lâcha plus.

Dean se cambra et se contorsionna , il griffa même le dos de Castiel plusieurs fois. Tout était tellement intense et cela n'était pas seulement car il n'avait plus eu de relations sexuelles depuis longtemps c'était surtout grâce à son homme.

Castiel toucha plusieurs fois sa prostate et il se sentit venir.

\- Cas je...Je vais..

\- Viens pour moi Dean..

Cette phrase le fit venir sans qu'il ne se touche. Il se cambra et jouit contre le ventre de son patron. Cette simple vision suffit à faire venir Castiel et il atteint l'orgasme lui aussi.

Il se laissa tomber doucement sur Dean et posa sa tête dans son cou. Le blond fut le premier à reprendre pieds dans la réalité , il caressa son dos et ses cheveux alors que Castiel peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Quand Castiel fut calmé , il se retira de lui et se mit à coté . Il retira le préservatif avant d'accueillir son assistant contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête avant de lui glisser.

\- Je sais que c'est sans doute trop tôt pour toi mais je.. Je t'aime Dean..

\- Je...Je t'aime aussi Cas... Merci d'avoir été patient..

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé une chance..

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant que Castiel ne mette la couverture sur eux. Il prit Dean contre lui et ferma les yeux doucement , il sourit lorsque son amoureux posa sa main sur son coeur ressentant ses battements de coeurs pour lui.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu?**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


End file.
